


Too Afraid For Too Long

by Fuzzbot



Series: Tsukiyama Brainrot [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pianist Tsukishima Kei, Slow Burn, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but so very in love, no beta we die like daichi, they're so stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzbot/pseuds/Fuzzbot
Summary: AKA: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima realize a lot about themselves and what they mean to each other, with the help of the Karasuno gang, of course.
Relationships: Brief Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukiyama Brainrot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153817
Kudos: 20





	1. Waltzes and Worries

On the day of Yachi and Tadashi’s 2 month anniversary, Tadashi was having a crisis. As he stared at himself in the mirror that morning, he tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He and Yachi were  _ happy. _ They had been great friends before they started dating and Tadashi loved spending time with her. So why? 

He didn’t understand why he was so uncomfortable kissing her. He didn’t understand why the idea of people seeing them as a couple made his stomach squirm. He felt he was honestly lucky to land Yachi, in his eyes she was way out of his league. So why? Why did he feel like this was all wrong?

“Enough!” Tadashi yelled at himself, splashing water in his face in an effort to clear his mind. He had enough on his plate with this English test he was about to fail, and he could hear his mother talking to Tsukishima downstairs. Wait… Tsukki’s here? How long had he been losing his shit for? He pulled his phone out of his pocket, the little 7:45 in the top right corner taunted him. 

“Well, shit…” Tadashi sprinted into his room, grabbing his school uniform and unceremoniously threw it on as he tried, and failed, to put on deodorant at the same time. When he felt he was decently presentable, he slid his way into the hallway where Tsukishima and his mother were chattering aimlessly. Tsukki had his “I’m-gonna-be-overly-polite-but-I’m-secretly-plotting-to-murder-my-best-friend face” on. Yamaguchi looked at him apologetically as he threw his shoes on his feet.

“It was really nice talking to you Yamaguchi-san,” Tsukki said, smiling so widely Tadashi vaguely worried if he was going to be sore afterward. 

“You boys take care now!” Tadashi’s mom said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Good luck on that English test, I’m sure you’ll ace it!” 

“Bye, mom!” Tadashi turned away, slightly smiling at his mother’s reassurance. He grabbed his bag and he and Tsukki began their morning trek to school.

As the pair walked in comfortable silence, Tadashi’s mind began to wander to the boy walking in step next to him. He allowed his eyes to flit across Tsukishima for a moment, watching his head nod to his music, his expression softer than usual. He still looked like he would punch anyone who so much as looked at him, but he at least seemed like he’d spare them their life, which was a marginal improvement. The culprit of Tsukishima’s relatively good mood seemed to be the soft waltz Tadashi could hear whispering from his headphones. 

“Is that the theme to Howl’s Moving Castle?” Tadashi broke the silence, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. 

“Close,” Tsukki said, looking at Tadashi with that look in his eye he only got while discussing music, “it’s “You’re In Love”, which is a variation on that theme.”

“Oh okay!” Yamaguchi said brightly, “It’s really pretty!” 

“How can you tell? You can barely hear it.” 

“I can just-” Yamaguchi began to retort, but was cut off by a pair of headphones being gently placed on his head. He was sure Tsukishima had placed them so softly for their sake, not Tadashi’s, but even so, he felt his breath hitch in his throat as he registered just what Tsukishima had done He tried to focus on the music in order to evade any more feelings he definitely should NOT be having. The slow waltz enveloped him, transporting him to early spring, despite the suffocating heat of that August day. He could definitely understand why this piece of music put even the surly Tsukishima in a good mood. He couldn’t help but softly smile at the idea of slow dancing with him to this song, his head leaned against the taller boy’s chest.

_ Wait... _

It took every bit of willpower Tadashi had to not stop dead in his tracks then and there. He was thankful Tsukishima was focused on the scenery and not Tadashi, whose face was reddening at an alarming pace. 

_ Well fuck,  _ Tadashi thought, _ What the hell am I doing? I’m pretty sure the feeling of your best friend putting headphones on your head isn’t supposed to make your heart beat a mile a minute and I’m completely sure you’re not supposed to fantasize about waltzing with him. This is all wrong. I’m dating Yachi for god sake. So why the hell am I thinking about him like this? _

And at that moment, Tadashi Yamaguchi realized something that he’d managed to keep from himself for as long as he could remember: He was gay, and absolutely head over heels for his best friend. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, threatening to throw the comfortable friendship he’d cherished for half a decade into peril. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to run away and never see Tsukishima again or throw himself hopelessly into the blond’s arms. 

Before he could make a decision on the matter, the intro of the next song on the playlist broke him out of his thoughts, and he brusquely threw the headphones back at Tsukki.

“I was right,” Tadashi said in a voice that didn’t sound like his own, “the song is really pretty.” 

Tsukishima seemed to notice something, but if he did, he didn’t say anything. The pair continued walking to school in less than comfortable silence, Tadashi’s mind buzzing with anxiety and Tsukishima staring ahead, his expression unreadable. 


	2. Stupidity and Serves

Tadashi moved through the school day in a haze, his thoughts completely occupied by his realization, although his stupor was broken while taking that English test. He actually felt he did pretty well, although everything seems simpler than figuring out how to break up with a girl he really likes. 

Afternoon practice turned out to be the hardest task of them all. He couldn’t focus on the practice match in front of him when the object of his affections was on the other side of the net, and the girl who he was supposed to be in love with was sitting a mere 10 feet away, watching his every move. Well, she was watching everyone’s moves… that’s kinda her job. But even still, it freaked Tadashi out to no end. 

After flubbing his fifth receive in a row, Tadashi was wishing that the team had more players so that he could just get benched. He had no such luck.

“Yamaguchi!” Ennoshita called, finally taking note of his poor performance, “get out of your head! Get your head in the game.”

For some reason, Tanaka and Nishinoya lost their ever loving mind after Ennoshita said this, but at least it allowed Tadashi to score with his serve. 

“NOYA. TANAKA. If you two don’t stop laughing I swear to god you will be running laps until your legs fall off,” Daichi yelled, then proceeding to turn to Sugawara, “Suga, you speak idiot, do you have any idea what they’re laughing at?” 

“High School Musical,” Sugawara said quietly, not meeting the eyes of anyone on the team.

Tsukishima, who was in the center court, looked to Yamaguchi, eyes wide. It was as if he was saying,  _ Oh my god I didn’t think they could get any stupider.  _ Tadashi couldn’t take it any longer. He felt his face split open into a wide grin and he clamped his hand over his face to try, and fail, to stifle his laughter. He looked over to Tsukki, who was now sporting an uncharacteristically soft smirk. The pair averted their gazes at the same time, thoughTadashi had no way of knowing this. 

Tadashi finally managed to contain himself by the time Daichi turned away from his whispered conversation with Sugawara, with the captain sporting an unusually puzzled expression. 

“I’m just going to not question why Nishinoya and Tanaka were so knowledgeable about a shitty American high school movie-” 

“We watched it before a game, we wanted to get PUMPED,” Tanaka interrupted, seeming to think he was helping his cause.

“And it’s NOT shitty,” Nishinoya piped up indignantly.

“I’m just gonna ignore that too. I suggest none of you bring it up again either,” Daichi said, staring daggers at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were both still quietly sniggering at the whole situation, “now, we’ve got a practice match to finish!”

Tadashi stole one final glance at Tsukishima, who was cracking his fingers one by one, and turned his focus back to the practice match. His day’s worries had flown out of his mind, leaving only the desire to land one worthy service ace on the other side of the court. 

“Tadashi, make it a good one!” Ennoshita called. 

“Yeah Tadashi!” Nishinoya shouted from the other side of the net, “I’d like a challenge! I’m getting kind of bored over here!!!” 

Tadashi quietly sighed as the whistle blew, trying to expel any excess nervousness he had. He moved the ball around in his hands for a moment, trying to get a feel for the weight of it. His approach was always the most difficult part of the jump float, his feet never seemed to go where he wanted them to. But today was different. This moment was different. It seemed like every part of his body had honed in on the importance of this serve, and as he threw it up, he realized he’d done it with pinpoint accuracy. The ball felt… good in his hand. It felt good as it flew across the court, straight to the libero on the other side. 

“Out!” Nishinoya called, dodging the ball at the last moment. Tadashi wasn’t worried. Whooshing past Nishinoya’s cheek, the ball took a sharp dive right at the end line. With bated breath, Yamaguchi saw the coach’s eyes widen as he blew the whistle and gestured towards the B team’s side of the court. All eyes were on him as he breathed a sigh of relief. The team’s stunned silence only lasted a moment. 

“HOLY FUCK TADASHI!” Sugawara came sprinting across the court, both of his hands stuck out in front of him. It took Tadashi a moment to realize Sugawara was going for a high ten. The rest of the team, including the players on the other side of the court, followed suit, sprinting towards Tadashi, screaming nonsense that sounded supportive. Amidst all of the chaotic hugs and screams, Yamaguchi caught sight of Tsukishima, who was walking slowly to the other side of the court. The only way Tadashi could think to describe him was shell-shocked. He didn’t have time to do any more analysis on his best friend’s reaction as his field of vision was completely blocked by Nishinoya, who was speaking a mile a minute and asking an impressive amount of questions. 

He felt soft hands grab him by the shoulder and he whipped around. Yachi grinned up at him, her face flushed with excitement. His chest tightened and he found himself unable to meet her eyes for a moment. It was only a moment. It didn’t mean anything. When he eventually looked up, he saw her smile falter, just for a moment. That didn’t mean anything either, right? 

“Great job Yamaguchi! I hope I see more plays like that from you!” Yachi said, her voice rising an octave as her excitement grew. Tadashi couldn’t help but smile. 

“I KNOW RIGHT YACHI?? It went like SHOOM AND FWA AND THEN FWOoop!!!” Hinata called as he sprinted around the court. Yachi turned and gave Yamaguchi a grin before jogging towards Hinata, flailing her arms and communicating in that silly onomatopoeia language Tsukki always mocked them for. 

Tsukki. Tadashi whipped around, searching for him in the sea of teenage boys milling about. He saw him instantly. He was taking a swig from his water bottle, looking uninterested in the whole affair. That is, of course, until he saw Tadashi. When he spotted Tadashi, a small smirk played on his lips and his eyes glittered with what might’ve been pride. Well, as much as Tsukishima’s eyes could glitter. 

“Nice work, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said as he strode towards Tadashi. Tadashi couldn’t help but notice how long his legs were. He couldn’t help but notice how self assured Tsukki was. He couldn’t help but notice how damn… attractive Tsukki was. 

“Yamaguchi, are you braindead?” Tsukishima stopped a few feet before Tadashi, looking at him with a concerned expression, his head tilted slightly. All Tadashi registered was the heat rising to his face and absolutely everything about Tsukishima. It was as if he was seeing him for the first time all over again.

_ Holy fuck. He’s so hot.  _

“Earth to Tadashi?” Tsukishima began waving his hand in front of Tadashi’s face.

_ DAMN. His fingers are fuckin LONG. _

_ Oh. I’m supposed to respond aren’t I. _

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Sorry Tsukki, I just spaced out for a sec,” Tadashi said, averting his eyes to play with his fingers, “I’m still in shock I managed to land that.”

“Why would you be shocked? You’ve worked your ass off at those serves. Of course you made it.” He spoke offhandedly, as if he was answering a basic review question. 

_ But even so…  _

“Thank you Tsukki!” Tadashi looked up at Tsukishima, feeling tiny tears prick his eyes. 

“It’s nothing. I-” 

“That was a fantastic serve, Yamaguchi,” Daichi interrupted, his voice carrying through the gym, silencing every conversation instantaneously, “but we really need to finish this game in a timely manner. Get back on the court.”

“Sir!” 

As he moved back into position, he couldn’t help but wonder what Tsukishima was going to say.

_ Maybe a confession of love?  _ Tadashi sniggered to himself,  _ No way. He was probably gonna tell me he’d help me with my science homework tonight. But maybe… _

Tadashi shook his head abruptly, trying to shut down the reverie he felt coming on. He caught sight of Tsukishima pushing his glasses up, narrowing his eyes as if to ask “What the hell is up with you?” Tadashi grinned in response, hoping to hide the emotions bubbling up in his chest. 

“Make another good one Tadashi!” Sugawara called, throwing him the ball.

“Alright!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really happy with how this chapter came out lol. It was such a fun one to write, I love writing Nishinoya and Tanaka’s antics. Hope you all enjoy!


	3. Lampposts and Unrequited Lovee

Tadashi’s joy about his team’s victory in the practice match died when he felt a tug on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin and looked up to see who had decided to scare the living daylights out of him, and his blood ran cold when he saw Sugawara’s devious smirk staring down at him. 

“Hey, Tadashi, great service ace at the end there!” 

Tadashi remained silent, knowing there had to be more coming. 

“But if you ever flub 5 receives in a row thinking about some guy again, I’ll tell Tsukishima just what has you so distracted, ‘kay?”

Tadashi’s mind went blank and his jaw slackened.

_ You have  _ got _ to be kidding me. Was I really that obvious? _

“To answer the question that is written all over your face, no, you weren't that obvious. I just happen to know my bench buddy better than anyone else,” Sugawara said, zipping up his track jacket with a serene, knowing grin. 

“Suga, Yamaguchi! Just because you guys won doesn’t mean you get to slack off, now get this gym cleaned up!”

“Alright, alright Daichi,” Sugawara called across the gym, then turning to Tadashi, “you need to tell Tsukki and Yachi, it’ll go fine.” 

With one final shoulder squeeze, Sugawara sauntered across the gym to Daichi, leaving Yamaguchi standing in the corner of the gym, staring dumbfounded at the walking figure. As he slowly came back to his senses, he resolved himself to telling Yachi the truth, no matter how painful and bitter of a pill it was to swallow. 

  
  
  


“ Yachi?” Tadashi stopped in his tracks, interrupting the comfortable flow of conversation they had been maintaining on their walk home. Yachi turned to him, her concerned expression illuminated only by the streetlight a few meters away. Tadashi had hoped the cover of night would make this any easier to tell her, but at this moment it felt anything but.

Letting out the breath that he had unconsciously been holding, he worked up the courage to say, finally, “I have somethin-”

“It’s Tsukishima, isn’t it?” Yachi interrupted. 

_ Are you serious? _

“I-I… what?”

“I honestly kind of figured this would happen at some point,” Yachi said, refusing to meet his eyes, her shoulders slumped as if Tadashi had dropped a load of bricks onto them. 

“How did you know?” Tadashi asked, covering his mouth in an attempt to stop himself, but it was too late. The most pressing, and tactless, question had already escaped his lips. 

“Look Tadashi,” Yachi began, her voice breaking as she turned toward him, “I-I’m not upset with you or anything. I really like you, and I want you to be happy. But the thing is… you look the happiest when you’re with Tsukishima. Your eyes seem to just… light up the moment you see him. I had been so blinded with excitement when you asked me out that I let myself believe that I was wrong about you two. I hoped so desperately that you could love me more than Tsukishima, but it was too good to be true.”

Tadashi looked helplessly at her. She hastily wiped her eyes.

“Yachi. I’m so sorry. There’s nothing I can do to make up for this. I understand if you never want to speak to me again, I really really messed up and I just-” 

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” Yachi said, bopping him on the head, grinning through her tears, “you really are an idiot. I’m not mad at you in the slightest. You have nothing to apologize for, it’s not like you get to choose who you love. Coming to terms with being gay is hard, trust me, I know it first hand.” 

“You... You do?” 

“Of course, god, you thought that this,” Yachi laughed, gesturing towards herself, “was completely straight?” 

A wide smile split Tadashi’s face in two as he looked at Yachi. 

_ Why had I ever doubted this girl for a second?  _

“Sorry for asking this way, but, uh, what do you identify as? I’m not really sure what to call myself…” Tadashi felt like an absolute moron asking like this, but at this moment he could care less about how ‘cool’ he looked. 

“At the moment I’m going with bisexual, although… dating women exclusively wouldn’t be so bad, I mean … look at Kiyoko,” Yachi said, looking wistfully off into the distance, then gracelessly tacking on at the end, “no offense.”

“None taken, I know exactly what you mean. People with glasses in general are just so attractive, like… when Tsukishima pushes up his glasses… SO GOOD.”

“RIGHT OH MY GOD.” 

The awkward former couple continued their walk home, laughing and gushing about beautiful people all the way. There was something so… freeing about being able to just be himself with someone. Tadashi hadn’t realized just how suffocating hiding this part of himself was. Although breakups are supposed to be depressing and melancholy, Tadashi couldn’t help but wonder if this was actually the best thing to ever happen to him. 

“I’m glad you told me.” Yachi turned to him once they reached the four-way stop that split their paths. 

“I’m glad it was you,” Tadashi said in return, “thank you. For everything.” 

“Of course! What are ex-girlfriends for?” 

The pair glanced at each other, both unsure how to react to that. Instantly, laughter spilled from their mouths, all of the excess tension they’d been carrying from the breakup coming out with it. Every time they attempted to stifle their laughter was thwarted by a single look from the other. 

“Now,” Yachi announced once she had caught her breath, clasping her hands together, “I am not letting this breakup go to waste. We’re gonna get you a man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all writing Suga is so fun.
> 
> Sorry if the breakup is a little clunky, I've never actually written one before *-*
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Incomprehensibilities and Invitations

Kei Tsukishima never considered a romantic relationship before. He was content with the few platonic friendships he’d had for years. At least, that's what he thought. 

Yet every time he watched Yachi and Yamaguchi walk home from practice together, every time they met up in the hallway together, he couldn’t help but feel… angry? Is that what he was feeling? Feelings had never been Tsukishima’s strong suit, and this occasion was no different. He could barely decipher his own feelings, better yet the ones of others. 

The routine continued tonight, with Yachi and Yamaguchi walking home together while Tsukishima stewed in what he could only describe as a negative emotion. As he packed his things in the club room, he couldn’t help but wonder what his problem was. 

_ I guess I’m just overly possessive of him,  _ he decided on,  _ I guess it’s not that weird, we’ve been friends since grade school. Still… I need to get over myself. _

With that resolution in mind, Tsukishima hoisted his bag onto his back and began his solitary journey back home.

  
  
  


Yamaguchi:

yachi and i broke up

This single text message nearly caused Tsukishima to fall straight out of bed. For some unknown reason his heart had begun to race a little bit, and, despite the reaction the situation called for, he felt his lips twitch into a grin. 

_ Chill out… You’ve been way too emotional lately.  _

Propping his elbows up on his pillow, he typed out the only reply he could think of.

Kei Tsukishima:

Oof.

Yamaguchi:

wow. 

thats all you have to say?

_ What does he expect from me? _

Kei Tsukishima:

Yeah.

Yamaguchi:

i expect nothing less

Grinning down at his phone, the familiarity and warmth of the interaction suddenly struck him, immediately followed by the hot rush of shame. He unconsciously began to grind his teeth together, finding comfort in the mild discomfort it caused. 

_ Tadashi really deserves better than that _ .

Kei Tsukishima:

Are you okay?

Yamaguchi:

oh yea it was mutual

Kei Tsukishima:

Cool. 

Tsukishima sat stewing in the awkwardness of the interaction for a while, feeling ever the more grateful that Yamaguchi didn’t care about how terrible he was with emotions. He found himself desperate to type out a reply, to continue the conversation just a little bit longer, but--

_ Stop it. Leave him alone. You have nothing to say. When did you get so clingy?  _

  
  


Yamaguchi:

send help i’m pretty sure i flunked that english exam

_ Good ol’ Yamaguchi. _

Kei Tsukishima:

LOL dumbass.

Tsukishima grinned at the thought of Yamaguchi’s indignant scowl, his nostrils flaring with annoyance and his brain moving a mile a minute, trying to figure out some way to defend himself. He watched the text bubble disappear and reappear as he tried to find the right words. 

Yamaguchi:

forgive me for not being as brilliant as THE kei tsukishima

Kei Tsukishima:

Lol.

I’m sure you didn’t do that badly.

If you did I guess I’ll just have to tutor you until your brain falls out of your head.

Yamaguchi:

:D

deal

_ God, he’s so cute. _

_ Wait… _

_ The fuck? _

Tsukishima bolted straight up out of bed, shocked both by his own thoughts and the visceral reaction they caused. 

_ I don’t think you’re supposed to have thoughts like that for your best friend… so… does that mean our relationship is of a different kind? _

After years of sheer ineptitude in the realm of doing anything social besides pissing peers off and being a kiss-ass to adults, Tsukishima had learned the wonders of the internet. His middle school search history was filled to the brim with such thought-provoking searches as “I want to hold a guy’s hand” or the infamous “Am I gay?” quiz. No matter what answer he received, however, he justified his blatantly not heterosexual thoughts by saying “I can’t be gay, I think the live-action actress for Misa Amane is hot.” Whether by sheer luck or active avoidance, the concepts of bisexuality or compulsory heterosexuality managed to evade him.

  
  


Making a beeline towards his laptop, he plopped down in his squeaky desk chair, opened a private tab, and typed in the most pressing question on his mind: 

“What does it mean when you think your best friend is cute?” 

The internet was completely unhelpful, only giving him articles about being in love with your best friend. Webpage after webpage giving the same advice on how to confess to your best friend, multiple articles reassuring the reader that its okay to have feelings for them, all of which were taken in and collated in Tsukishima’s mind, only to promptly be put in a box in the corner of his brain labeled “Useless Information.”

_ There’s no way I’m in love with him,  _ he thought, slamming his laptop shut,  _ that’s absolutely ridiculous. _

Even so, as he walked back to his bed, the lingering question still gnawed at him: What was his relationship with Yamaguchi? The question remained in the back of his mind while he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the box in his brain struggling to remain taped shut. 

By the time he reached school, however, his rumination about Yamaguchi was replaced with sheer annoyance. Hinata had been overly excited when they passed each other in the hallway, jumping up to bop Tsukishima on the head and exclaiming about how excited he was to hang out with the team.

“You get to hang out with the team like… every day at practice,” Tsukishima said, mildly bewildered, “today isn’t any different?”

“Yooou’ll seee,” Hinata called, dragging out each word as he walked away. Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi at his side, who gave a small, lopsided smile, and suddenly Hinata didn’t seem nearly as annoying anymore. 

His reprieve was short-lived, as his quiet lunch period with Yamaguchi was interrupted by a series of screams from Hinata outside the classroom calling for the freckled boy. Yamaguchi threw an apologetic look Tsukishima’s way as he lifted himself from his desk and walked, shoulders hunched, over to the doorway where Hinata was all but vibrating. Tsukishima turned away from the door, pulling his headphones over his ears and cracking open the book laying on his desk. 

Unbeknownst to Tsukishima, this would be a massive mistake. 

What felt like moments later, Yamaguchi flopped back in the desk beside Tsukishima.

“What did Hinata want?” Tsukishima asked, not bothering to look up from his book, but having enough courtesy to drop his headphones onto his neck.

“Oh! He uh-” If Tsukishima had been looking up, he would’ve seen Yamaguchi looking frantically around the classroom, his eyes frantically searching for something to latch onto.

“He wanted to ask me if I could teach him how to do a jump float,” Yamaguchi said, his voice slightly higher.

“Hah,” Tsukishima said, finally glanced up from his book with a smirk, “there’s no way that dumbass could ever figure that out. He may know how to slam a ball from the air but his serves are shit compared to yours.” 

Tsukishima turned his attention back to his book, though he found himself completely unable to focus on the words before him. No matter how many times he read the same line, nothing would sink in. It was like all he could hear was Yamaguchi’s breathing, as if every molecule was tuned into whatever he did. 

_ Weird…  _

“Hey uh, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, interrupting his thoughts, “You wanna sleep over this weekend? It's been awhile since you wiped the floor with me at Mario Kart.”

“Sure,” Tsukishima answered immediately, “that was the plan anyway yeah?”

“Oh, yeah. You’re right, I guess I was just checking.”

“Weirdo,” Tsukishima ended the conversation, pulling his headphones back onto his neck and delving once again into his book. 

  
  


“Damn…” Yamaguchi muttered once he was sure Tsukki couldn’t hear him, “he’s gonna kill me for this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The premise for the next chapter(s) is 1000% inspired by @/paige.iparis on tik tok

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to keep the upload schedule decently consistent. Thanks for reading!


End file.
